Supernatur-Halloween
by kalid1983
Summary: OS d'anniversaire pour Barjy. Désolée pour le retard, ma grande. Joyeux anniversaire ! *j'espère que ça te plaira*


**Joyeux anniversaire (en retard) Barjy !**

* * *

Ils revenaient d'une chasse mouvementée. Une histoire de citrouille qui voulait être humaine. A moins que ce ne soit un humain qui se prenait pour une citrouille. Alors oui, on était dans le thème, mais il n'y avait pas réellement de saison pour les sorcières. En somme, Halloween était une nuit comme les autres. Ils avaient été attaqués. Des plaies. Des bosses. De la pulpe de citrouille. Ils en avaient bouffé. Alors ils ne rêvaient que de deux choses : une douche bien chaude et leur lit. C'était le plan rêvé oui mais c'était sans compter…

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte et Dean se raidit. Il se saisit de son colt et défit lentement le cran de sûreté. Le doigt sur la détente, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et braqua l'intrus.

"Des bonbons ou une farce !"

Il baissa rapidement son arme et la rangea à l'arrière de son jean. Un peu plus fatigué, un peu moins de sang-froid et la gamine se serait retrouvé avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce à quoi elle avait échappé ou alors elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout au plus avait-elle les yeux rivés sur Dean, à la fois perplexe et pleine d'espoir.

"Sympa le costume. C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?"

Dean grommela quelque chose.

"Ça se voit." (en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds)

"Et toi, tu pensais me faire peur habillée en Cendrillon d'après minuit ?"

"Je suis un zombie !"

"Ouais ben ça se voit pas !"

"Vous êtes méchant !"

Les lèvres de la gamine commencèrent à trembler et ses yeux devinrent humides. A ce stade, Dean savait qu'il aurait dû en rester là… qu'il ne tirerait aucune fierté à traumatiser une gamine… mais c'était plus fort que lui.

"Et tu sais pas le pire ? Le méchant, il n'a même pas de bonbons !"

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

"Bon débarras !" (en fermant la porte)

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit dans un nuage de vapeur.

"C'était quoi ?"

"C'était rien."

Et comme pour le contredire, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Par automatisme, il se saisit de son arme et enleva la sécurité. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé que son dernier visiteur. Et force était de constater qu'il ne semblait pas d'humeur.

"Alors c'est vous qui avez fait pleurer Gracie ?" (d'un doigt accusateur)

Passé l'étonnement, Dean lui jeta un regard mauvais. Qui venait encore lui gâcher sa soirée ? Putain, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une douche brûlante et fumante. Dire qu'il avait encore perdu au shifumi…

"Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"Andy. Je suis son frère."

Dean se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Génial, encore un frère protecteur !

"Ecoute gamin…"

"Andy."

"Ecoute Andy, il y a des moments où les adultes ont besoin de se retrouver au calme, seuls."

"Et vous, vous avez choisi le soir d'Halloween ?"

"Dean ?"

La serviette autour de la taille de Sam cachait à peine plus que son intimité. Le garçon écarquilla soudain les yeux.

"Oh ! Ooooooh !"

Le regard de Dean passa d'Andy à Sam, puis il réalisa malheureusement ce qui venait de passer par la tête du gamin.

"Non ! Je parlais de repos !"

"Si vous voulez appeler ça comme ça… Obsédé !"

"Mais… Mais non ! C'est…"

"Mon frère !"

"Si ça vous rassure. Mais… Eeerrrk ! Vous auriez pu au moins m'épargner l'image. Vous prenez un malin plaisir à traumatiser votre prochain. Pas étonnant que Gracie ait fondu en larmes. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça devant des enfants ? Pervers !"

"Je voulais juste prendre une douche !"

"Ouais c'est ça. On s'demande bien avec qui."

"Tout seul !"

"Mais bien sûr… Vous savez quoi ? J'vais vous laisser à vos occupations d'adultes et Gracie et moi, on va fêter Halloween comme il se doit."

Et il laissa les deux frères bouche bée. Sortant le premier de sa stupeur, Dean claqua la porte.

"J'espère que t'as laissé de l'eau chaude."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean se trouvait encore dans la salle de bains quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Encore et encore et encore. Mais que faisait…

"Sam ! C'est ton tour ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je traumatise quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ?!"

Pour toute réponse, on frappa à la porte.

"Ouais c'est bon, j'arrive. Sam, tu m'le paieras !"

Il enfila à la va-vite pantalon et t-shirt, puis ouvrit la porte tout en grommelant. Personne à gauche. Personne à droite.

"Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Moi pas. Allez faire vos conneries plus loin. Y en a qui voudraient dormir !"

Et il claqua la porte.

Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi son frère n'était pas là.

"Sam !"

Si sa voix était marquée par la colère, l'inquiétude commençait aussi à se faire sentir.

"Sammy ?"

Il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur son pantalon.

"Quoi enc… ?"

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche quand son regard croisa celui complètement effrayé d'un enfant d'à peine trois ans. Et son visage était familier. Bien trop familier.

"Sammy ?"

"Dee plus fâché ?"

"Je suis pas fâché."

"Dee a fait la grosse voix. Sammy peur."

"Dean était inquiet. Il ne voyait plus Sammy."

"Sammy dodo…"

"Tu veux y retourner ?"

"Non !" (yeux pleins de larmes)

"Viens là."

Le jeune Sam courut se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

"Sammy a fait un mauvais rêve ?"

Petit hochement de tête.

"Et si on allait tous les deux au dodo ? Dean va chasser les mauvais rêves."

Il prit son petit frère dans les bras et le déposa doucement sur le lit.

"De…" (en s'accrochant à lui)

"Sshhh ! Tout va bien. Je suis là. Rien de mal ne pourra t'arriver."

Dean passa la main dans les cheveux de son frère et lui caressa le visage jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment. Il resta de longues minutes à le regarder d'un air attendri. Il lui semblait loin le temps où Sam pouvait prétendre à tant d'innocence. Et même si ce n'était sans doute pas un cadeau, Dean voulait le prendre comme tel. Ils avaient tant perdu ! Tant sacrifié ! Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser la magie du moment.

L'idée de contacter Cas lui avait bien traversé l'esprit, mais il avait peur de la réaction de son frère – de celle de l'ange aussi. Qui savait si Sam le reconnaîtrait. Qui savait si Cas aurait du tact face à un gamin terrifié. Là tout de suite, Dean ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier cette putain de journée. Peut-être était-ce un rêve. Peut-être que le sort s'annulerait au matin. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, c'était… Il s'allongea et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Dean pestait intérieurement. Ils ne dormaient jamais par ici ? Avec leurs conneries, ils allaient finir par réveiller son frère.

D'un geste rageur, il souleva les draps, posa les pieds à terre et… sut tout de suite qu'il y avait un souci. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Bref, quelque chose clochait. Sans un regard pour la porte d'entrée, il fonça s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Si le vernis sur les pieds ne l'avait pas encore alerté, l'image que lui renvoya le miroir mit fin au doute. Il avait changé. Sa silhouette s'était affinée. Un carré dégradé encadrait l'ovale de son visage et mettait en valeur ses yeux vert pétillant. Et surtout… surtout… il arborait fièrement une poitrine généreuse à faire pâlir une bimbo. Ok, il était dans la peau d'une nana et ça craignait, mais la vache qu'est-ce qu'il/elle était canon ! Il s'aimait déjà, tiens. A moins que ce ne soit juste sa poitrine, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher. Par contre, ce qui le gênait c'était son style vestimentaire. C'était quoi cette jupe ou plutôt ce bout de tissu ? C'était quoi ce haut plongeant ? A se regarder, il/elle avait déjà l'impression d'être déshabillé(e). C'était quoi cette blague ? Il/elle n'était pas aussi facile, si ?

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Perdant son sang-froid et oubliant toute bonne manière seyant à une jeune femme, il/elle l'ouvrit à la volée.

"Quoi encore ?!"

"Quelqu'un a commandé une pizza ?" _C'est une blague, hein ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague._

Quand il découvrit l'identité du livreur, Dean ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

"Cas ?"

Mais ce fut de courte durée.

"C'est bien vous qui avez commandé une Campione ? Chambre 13 ? Winchester ?"

"Non mais…"

"Vous n'avez pas de quoi payer, c'est ça ? C'est pas un souci, ma jolie. On peut toujours s'arranger."

Jusqu'ici Dean ne s'était jamais soucié du penchant de l'ange pour la pornographie, mais là…

"Méfie-toi l'ami, quand ta partenaire n'est pas consentante c'est un viol. Un péché."

"Oh mais je sais que tu en as envie. Tu t'es habillée pour moi. Sexy…" (d'un air appréciateur)

En un quart de seconde, Castiel venait de passer du héros au prédateur. Dean tenta bien de lui échapper, mais il n'avait aucune chance. L'ange le/la plaqua soudain contre le mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Dean maudissait ce nouveau corps, ce corps qui le trahissait. Il/elle se sentait répondre aux avances de son ami. Peut-être par automatisme. Peut-être par désir. Peut-être parce que l'angelot savait y faire. _S'il embrasse aussi bien qu'il baise, la nuit s'annonce torride. Hein ? Quoi ? Stop ! On rembobine. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Cas. Ce mec est juste trop sexy. Il a du charisme… du charme. Ça doit être un dieu au pieu. Putain d'hormones !_ Alors, quand Castiel libéra enfin ses lèvres, Dean fut envahi d'une sensation de manque. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Son corps brûlait de désir et l'objet de son désir cruellement proche. Il/elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, étouffant un gémissement. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de réfréner ses ardeurs.

"Cas…" (d'une voix suave)

Dehors, les cloches d'une église sonnèrent les matines.

"Hello Dean !"

Sa voix avait perdu de sa sensualité, de même que lui venait de perdre sa part de féminité. Il était partagé entre soulagement et déception. Le sort était levé ; il aurait dû sauter de joie. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce.

SPN SPN SPN

"Tu crois qu'il a compris la leçon ?"

"Il a fait un pas en avant. Mais on ne change pas un Winchester en une nuit. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça lui aura ouvert suffisamment les yeux…"


End file.
